shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Awesome!/Ships of Fools Chapter 22:Subarashii story
Chapter 22 Flail,Throne and Whip Sword Page 1. *Groovy:Retreat??HAH!i told you herkun won!ahahaha.now your turn. Just as he about to leap and punch Elana.Grande stop Groovy. *Grande:woiitwooit.Groovy let's retreat.Herkun got more plans up on his sleeve for sure.It's gonna be nice!!!wawawawawawa. *Groovy:Hah.Ok.If you say so.Let's go now. Groovy isn't done he tries to kick Elana but Elana blocked.but it still manage to make elana lose balance and fall.Groovy walks off. *Grande:Alright now.See you in the castle.i'll meet you there.i got some unfinish business to attend.wawawawa. As Groovy leave the scene,Grande ran towards Elana and took out his dagger. Page 2. Pudgy looks confuse as Herkun's underlings ran away retreating. *Pudgy:what?what is this?running away in fear?GUYS!Lets keep attacking.Attack those at your sight.!HIYA! Pudgy swinging his axe from left to right.Trying to hit as many Herkun's underling as he could.Same goes for the rest of Jester Pirates.Shooting,swinging their swords. *Underling 1:guys.try to defend as well.These guys are still not stopping Page 3. *''Groovy his run and cameback to where Grande still at:Woii.grande.What did you do to her?you told me to hear orders! *Grande:Stab her? 'Saying it expressionless.' *Groovy:What!!iam ought to defeat her.don't say it with a straight face can you!? *Jump to Grande and throw a left hook punch to his face. '''They quarrel and argue.' Page 4 *Grande:Eyyy.Norimaki?You saw him? *Groovy:Don't change the topic.but I don't know Grande.Maybe we should look for him. *Grande:Alright let's go.You could go first. *Groovy:no.IAm not going till you're moving.I don't know what other ideas you have. *Grande.Alright... T''hey move together.Grande looking at Elana with his tongue sticking out'' Page 5 Elana laying down injured.She slowly trying to get up. *Elana:*gasp*Err.He really make a meal out of it.Took me by suprise.He's gonna pay.Norimaki ehh?Wait.He's duelling with Didier!!NO!.Gotta catch up with them.wait.i better look for Pudgy or Emmanuel first.Then go to Didier.Gotta move fast. She ties her hair to a pony tail and run. *Narator:Unknowing to her Didier is already being captured.Emmanuel is fighting Norino.She only got Pudgy to search for help.Or Ajax. Showing Emmanuel and Normaki fighting. Page 6 Emmanuel blocks Norino flail. *Emmanuel:Snake Whip:python constriction. Emmanuel whip sword curls and graps Norino's body. *Emmanuel:SPIN! The whip sword coils up norino tightly and Emmanuel pulls his whip sword. As the sword moving away.The blade slices Norino's body and Norino spins at the same time. As Norino still spinning Norino jumps and kick Norino. Page 7 *''As Norino spins:Earghh.I gotta do something.He is indeed another level. *Norino:Pitching Flail!! 'Norino threw his smaller flail towards Emmanuel as Emmanuel coming to kicked him. It miss Emmanuel by a bit.Emmanuel kick couldn't connect as he was trying to dodge from the flail.' 'Emmanuel talking to himself:Could't be.What does it takes to defeat him. Both taking a breather.Both still pondering on how to defeat each other.' Page 8 'In the throne room.Boss Herkun's underling and Borracha Army are there in the room surrounding a man on the thrown.Boss Herkun's Underling in Yellow ninja suits while Borracha Army in their uniform which are grey and missing the stripes that Kayote and Dingo have.' *Kayote:Sir!Everyone is here.Except for Boss Herkun and his big 3(norino,Groovy and Grande) *Dingo:Yes and some soldiers holding off what we belive are Subarashii and Fanstatico Sir!Well Prince Yuri are there with them sir!Looking over them. *????(man):Very well. 'The man that they were surrounding is Rolando. A Goblin Shark Fishman.' Page 9. *Rolando:Kayote!!go get herkun and big 3 now!Dingo!go get Prince Yuri 'As kayote running out from the throne room.Boss Herkun comes in.' *Herkun's underling:YEAHH!!!Herkun win.I told you so!!You did win right? 'Herkun in state of mess.Shirt thorn,Body burned and bruised,bleeding,hair in a messed.' *Herkun:Shut UP! Not in the mood *Underling:butbut you did win right? Page 10 'Scene Changes back to Emmanuel and Norino.' *Emmanuel:Snake whip:cobra... 'Emmanuel's Whip sword take a cobra poseque shape.' 'While Norino spins his Nanchuck Flail.' *Emmanuel:Venom!! 'The whip sword sends air slashes' 'Norino uses his nanchuck flail to strike Emmanuel Both dodges each other attack' Page 11 *Emmanuel:Cobra Venom Multiply 'This time it releases more air slashes. Norino deflect it with his nanchuck flail and uses the flail to hit,Emmanuel's Whip Sword' 'The move manage to stop the barrage of air slashes but it leaves Norino Open for the other air slashes to hit him.' Page 12. 'As Norino try to recover.' *Emmanuel:Python Constriction. 'Again the whip sword wrap around Norino as Emmanuel Pulls it away it slashes and spin Norino.' *Emmanuel:Viper strike. 'The whip sword strike Norino in a horizontal motion. Norino could not evade as he is still spinning.It sends Norino flying to a tree.' Page 13. 'Norino get ups.Emmanuel looked annoyed.' *Emmanuel:I wish you could just lie down!!! 'Norino simply smirk' 'Emmanuel swing his whip sword backwards.and then swing it towards Norino' *Emmanuel:Iam gonna take that smirk off your face.Snake Whip:Hydra Fire Page 14 'Emmanuel whip sword looks like a huge Serpent and releases a giant waves of Air slashes with the whip sword following it from behind. Norino still smirking and not try to evade. It hit Norino. Finally Norino lie down defeated.' *Emmanuel:Thank You! 'He walks away tiredly.' Page 15 'Meanwhile in the throne room Boss Herkun walk toward the throne.' *Herkun:Rolando get off my Seat?So do you defeat Subarashii?or you cowardly run away? 'Boss Herkun Pushes Rolando away from the throne!' *Rolando:He escape me sir.Ran away kidnapping Prince Yuri.But.Yuri is back with them. *Herkun:Good now go get them.You Kayote and Dingo go get Grande,Norino and Groovy.Why are you guys here? *Random Underling:I thought you call us sir?? 'Herkun confuse.' *Random Underling:Is he dead?must be right?Cmon guys let's celebrate!! Page 16 *Emmanuel:Oi!!!Elana!!Pudgy!!! '''Elana and Pudgy look back.' *Elana:There you are.How are you?You saw Didier? *Emmanuel:Elana what's with that wound?How could you be stab?Ouh no.Didier is taking on their sniper. *Elana:Ahh this is nothing.But?What?So you fought Norino instead?Is the sniper with dreadlock hair? *Emmanuel:.Not sure.I belive Didier is alright.It's the explosion iam worry about.It sounded like it came some where near the ship.Ajax was fighting there too.Hope he is alright.and the ship. *Pudgy:No!!Iam worry.Tears falling from his eyes. Summary Grande stab Elana even though he asked Groovy,to follow orders and retreat He looks like he is doing what he told Didier he wants to do.But stop by Groovy. Rolando wasn't kill. He look unhurt How he manage to escape after Subarashii ties him up and slices his gills open is unknown. He is a Goblin-Shark Fishman. Rolando,Prince Yuri and Boss Herkun are the only one who's not wearing their ninja theme suit among the crew, Boss Herkun is the guy who seen again. But he is bruised and battered. Who won between Boss Herkun and Helmet Ajax is still unknown.As Herkun refuse to answer Rolondo lied about Subarashii.Subarashii did not escape from him Even though he did not answer.His crewmate still insist he had won. Norino is defeated by Cavalry Emmanuel Cavalry Emmanuel name his attack after Snakes. Elana,Swiftly Pudgy and Cavalry Emmanuel are reunited.They are looking for Ajax. Emmanuel did't know Didier was captured. Awesome! 21:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hope you guys like it.I think it bit to much for one chapter but well.Do tell if it's too much.and areas i can improve thank you. Category:Blog posts